


Playing Footsie

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't wear heels like that to work unless you want someone to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Footsie

It occurred to him the first time they left on a mission, but he didn't say anything. He didn't really know her well enough to make a comment on her wardrobe choice. Once he was comfortable with the idea of bringing it up, she'd more than proven that her footwear wasn't a hindrance to her performance. But every now and then the thought resurfaced and occupied his thoughts. He didn't see how it made any sense for her to wear high heels in the field. With all the running they had to do, it would be a lot more reasonable to wear boots. Of course the boots she did wear tended to have stiletto heels, so that kind of defeated the point.

The subject came to mind again late one night in her office. The team had a tendency to congregate there during quiet nights, enjoying the fire and the company before breaking off to bed. Will and Helen were left alone on the couch, and he looked up from his book when he heard her shoes drop to the floor with a clatter. She curled her toes in the carpet and then casually leaned forward, her book closed on her thumb, to massage the arch.

Will closed his own book. "You need a hand with that?"

Helen glanced at him, a smile playing on her lips before she sat up. "Only if you don't mind."

"Bring 'em up here." He marked his place with a bookmark and put the book on the table. Helen turned to lean against the arm of the chair, smoothing her skirt over her thighs as she placed her feet on his left leg. He took her right foot in both hands, since that was the one she had been trying to massage herself, and he used his thumb to press on the arch of it. Helen sighed happily and settled back against the seat, eyes closing as he grew more confident with his massage.

"Why do you wear high heels on missions?"

Helen chuckled. "Don't you like them?"

He smiled. "That's beside the point, I think. Doesn't it make things like running and pursuing Abnormals all that much harder?"

"Remember, I have had a century of practice." She winked at him. "But yes, if I know I'm going to be running I tend to slip into something a bit more practical than an open-toed T-strap heel."

"Why don't you just change before heading out? Just in case?"

Helen shrugged. "I paid good money for my shoes, and not just to hide them underneath a desk all day. I like showing them off." She wiggled her toes and Will shifted his focus to them. He was very aware of the weight of her other foot resting on his thigh.

"Well, I have to admit they are quite striking."

"Thank you." She curled her toes on his thigh and almost distracted him from what he was doing. When she spoke again, her voice was much softer. "I'm glad you've noticed them."

He let his eyes trail up her legs, pausing where her dark skirt draped her thighs. He met her gaze and tried for a casual shrug. "What's not to notice?"

Helen's smile widened.

Will continued rubbing her foot, switching from right to left to mix things up. Helen flattened her foot against his hip, covering his pocket with her sole. "You know, if you're going to do this, we really ought to do it right. Don't you think?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"My desk, the bottom left hand drawer. The white jar."

Will lifted her feet off his lap and walked to the desk. He bent down and opened the drawer. He was aware of Helen shifting on the couch but didn't think much of it. He found the jar, a simple white tub without any identifying marks on it. He held it up and said, "This?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes, mm-hmm."

He went back to the couch and took his seat back, holding her ankles to lift her feet and slid under them. As he did, he realized that her pantyhose had gone missing. He thought about making a comment, but decided against it. He put the jar on the arm of the couch after unscrewing the lid. It was scented, it smelled like green apples, and he dipped two fingers into the obviously much-used lotion.

He brushed it onto the top of her foot, his fingers like a paintbrush dragging the green-white lotion from her toes to her ankle. He worked it into her skin with his thumb, rubbing in ever-widening circles to spread it across the surface of her foot. He used one hand to get more lotion before switching to the other foot, working the toes until the tension had seeped from them. Helen sighed in pleasure. Her voice was drowsy from the pampering. "Would you mind doing my calves as well?"

"Sure." Will struggled to sound casual. He rubbed lotion into her calves, letting her right foot drop between his legs. As he worked the tired muscles, Helen turned her foot and pressed it against his crotch. He gave it a moment, making sure that it wasn't just an accidental placement, and cleared his throat. "Uh..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

The question didn't bear thinking about. "No, of course not. Just, ah, making sure we're on the same page."

As he continued up her leg, Helen rubbed the bulge in his jeans with the ball of her foot. Will tried to keep his breathing steady. Just another night in the boss' office. The scent of green apples was overpowering, but in a very good way. He'd never eat another one in the same way. He stroked the inside of her thighs, and Helen pressed both feet against his groin.

"That can't be comfortable," she whispered suddenly.

Will looked at her, licked his lips, and decided that he wasn't going to be the shy one. He released her legs just long enough to get his zipper open, fishing into his boxers and threading his cock through the fly without undoing his belt. Helen used her right foot to guide it onto the arch of her left foot, and Will closed his eyes. Her skin was unbelievably soft from the lotion, and he squeezed her thigh as she stroked him between her feet.

The fact he was exposed in front of his boss barely even registered. The office doors were all open, but that didn't matter. Once Kate and Henry went to bed, they almost never came back to the office. Helen bit her bottom lip, bending her leg so that his cock could rest against it as she gently ran her other foot along the top of it. He massaged her inner thigh as he stared at her curled toes, watched as she teased the head of his cock with them before she continued stroking him.

Helen lifted her skirt just enough to get her hand underneath it. She used the other hand to cover Will's, linking their fingers as she touched herself. Will flexed his fingers in a lame attempt to continue the massage. He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he dropped his head back and pressed back against the couch to enjoy it while he could. He moved his hips, Helen's feet holding him expertly and teasing the sensitive flesh of the head of his cock.

"Magnus..."

"Sh, it's all right."

Her voice was almost hypnotic. Will squeezed her thigh, moving higher so that his hand was covered by her skirt. She guided his hand to her underwear, letting him touch her through the thin material. She was wet, and Will pressed two knuckles against her. She grunted and arched her back, and Will came.

Helen held his cock with her feet, pinning the head between the slope of one foot and the arch of the other. When he was spent, she lifted her foot to free him. Will looked down and saw his come smeared over her left foot, starting at her toes and stretching down her ankles. He slid his hand down the inside of her thigh and took her foot into his hand. Helen sighed blissfully as he massaged his semen into her skin, not stopping until her entire foot shone.

"And if you wear high heels," Helen said softly, "sometimes a very dear friend will take pity on you. Who knows where that may lead?"

Will smiled and tried to casually put himself back into his jeans. It wasn't an easy task, but he managed. He looked at Helen, her hand draped between her legs to obscure his view.

"You need a hand there?"

"No." She smiled. "I'll take care of it myself, thank you."

Will was a little disappointed. "If you're sure."

"The foot massage was more than enough, Will. And I hope my reward was sufficient."

"Uh, yeah. Definitely a proportional reward."

"Wonderful." She lowered her feet to the floor and leaned close to him. "Good night, Will."

Their kiss was brief, and would have been chaste of the smell of come wasn't overpowering the green apples of Helen's lotion.

"Good night, Will. Pleasant dreams."

He cleared his throat as he slid to the edge of the couch. "You, too. Don't forget to put the fire out."

Helen's eyes sparkled. He went to the door, glancing back to see Helen casually crossing her legs as she opened her book again. He shook his head, smiled, and went to his room for what was sure to be the first of many replays of what had just happened.

#

A few days later during the morning briefing, Will sniffed. He lifted his head, sure his mind was just playing tricks on him, but another sniff confirmed the truth. Green apples. He looked across the table at Helen. She was wearing a skirt, white pantyhose, and a pair of patent leather high heels. When he looked at her face, he saw that she was watching him with a smile.

He settled back and returned the smile. For once, he actually hoped the day involved chasing a Abnormal.


End file.
